How to Train Your dragon Race to the edge fan continuation Ep 1 DEMO
by HisokaBungeeGum
Summary: My first Fanfiction introduced on this site. :) Read till the end to see my message there. Stay tune for the full release of this episode. :) ((update! The full length episode should be out soon(By June!)(The delay is because of lack of time)(If you have any input please send me a message or leave a comment!)


**How to train your Dragon (Fan Continuation of series race to berk)**

 **(Episode 1- A New Start)**

(Hiccups POV) "Gosh darnit!" Hiccup scolded to no one in particular, sitting upon a wood chair inside his personal hut on their island. He seemed to be focused on a new enhancement to his dragon glider. A small huff could be heard from Toothless, yet he didn't bother to turn and look at his dragon companion, knowing that the dragon would only laugh at him.

Berk, was fine. The edge, fine. Nothing was wrong, no sign from Dagur, Heather had finally settled in, and no sign of the dragon hunters or Vigo. Heck even the twins weren't as bad as usual. All seem decent besides this dumb contraction of his. That was all until he heard a voice behind his say slyly, "Hey~ working on your dragon glider I see?" This made him jump, quickly turning around defensively to see Astrid leaning against the door of his hut.

She gave a slight smirk and what could only be the smallest remark of amusement in her voice, "Hey now, why so edgy?" She tilted her head to the side to hear his response, seemingly expecting some lame excuse. He sighed, setting part of the contraction that he had in his hand on the table, "No reason….Just, doesn't it seem like things are a bit 'too' okay?" His hazel eyes seemed to lock with Astrid's for a second before he returned his gaze to his contraction again, as always not one to look at someone head on, always a bit nervous unless he had one of his crazy ideas.

She gave a slight nod and walked up to him, putting a hand on his left shoulder. "I have had the same feeling. Yet no reason to act upon it till we know what we are gonna end up dealing with right?" She stated confidently, as always. Walking to the door of his hut, before saying one last remark, "Try to get some sleep as well, you won't be able to explore that new island near Fireworm Island~" She gave him wink before walking back home. Hiccup the entire time she was talking was just staring at his contraption, he listened to her, he just couldn't seem to figure out what he was doing wrong, perhaps less gronkle iron? Maybe? Well to him Astrid was right, he had a island to adventure in the morning.

So he stood up, putting a tarp over his contraption and then stretched yawning as he went to his bed. He collapsed upon it, surprisingly it hadnt woke Toothless up, who was breathing heavily on his heated rock. Hiccup's eyes closed, darkness enveloping him as he fell into a deep slumber.

The next morning, Hiccup was rudely awakened by Toothless who had repeatedly licked his face till he eventually gave up trying to sleep. It only took about twenty minutes for hiccup to get fully suited up, and get to the center of their little base, where no one but Astrid, Heather, and Fishlegs were at. Fishlegs and heather were chatting about something quite interesting, probably about their own personal love affiliations. As Astrid just watched amused, quickly turning to Hiccup when she heard him approach with toothless. I swear she has the ears of a Death Song. She seemed happy and almost peppy as she asked, "sleep well?!" Hiccup just sighed and then responded sarcastically, and nerd like, "Yep, slept better then a terrible terror in winter, just peachy!" he flailed his arms slightly, which Astrid mimicked, amused by his reaction whenever she did this to him. As always he chuckled and shook his head, seemed to send Astrid into flutters.

"So where's the twins and Snotlout?" Hiccup asked, in turn fishlegs responded, pulling away slightly from the conversation that he and Heather had going on, " They said they wanted to grab 'provisions' since it is going to be a near two day fly." Hiccup sighed and pinched his nose in between his eyes, it was always a habit of his whenever he heard anything bad like that. No more than a few seconds later, Snotlout and the Twins could be heard and seen screaming and frantically running with fish between their arms, as right behind them, Hookfang and Barf and belch were chasing them trying to get the fish from their arms.

"Back no!" Ruffnut could be heard as well as Toughnut who was screaming, "Chicken do something!" and Snotlout who was repeating, "Hookfang no!"

Hiccup looked to Astrid who nodded, followed by Heather and Fishlegs. They called their dragons, all of them yelling and screeching at the other dragons, essentially telling them to quit it in their own language. It took a second to calm them down to the point the riders could control them again. After the feud Stormfly waddled on over to Toothless who began to chat between themselves, as Windsheer and Meatlug simply stayed quiet watching their riders chat.

"WE GOOD?" Hiccup asked, mostly directed at the Twins and Snotlout. They all nodded, as Toughnut responded, "When did you become such a party pooper? I remember when you were fun…. Oh wait.. I don't think I remember that…" He stated puzzled. Hiccup rolled his eyes and got ontop of toothless as Stormfly went back to Astrid, then she and the rest of them saddled up.

Hiccup looked back at them all and gave a nod, "Lets fly!" and almost instantly they all took off together, heading towards the new island.

(Astrid's POV)

"Why do we have to bring them?" She stated at the twins, rolling her eyes as she let out a almost painful sigh. The twins got all offended like they always do and began to state many absurd and nonexistence words. She was however, glad that she was able to go with hiccup somewhere again, It had nearly been a month, yet to be honest things got pretty boring with nothing new happening.

They were already a day and a half into the journey, taking pit stops all the time because one of the nincompoops always had to go to the bathroom. She glanced to heather who had seemed to grown very bored, slouching on Windsheer. Oh Thor please let something happen for once.

Soon she found herself fiddling with her battle axe, growing as bored as heather was, wondering how Hiccup kept going on like he had just took off was beyond her. It wasn't to much longer till the island came into view. It seemed odd, there were seemingly vast lakes of green water and large swampy trees. This looked promising. Fishlegs was already being nerdy, "I wonder what kind of dragons will be there! Possibly some zipplebacks!? Or a armor wing?!"

She let out a slight chuckle, clearly just happy to be landing somewhere for awhile. Once they landed the ground was mossy and damp beneath their feet. She looked to hiccup then asking, "I don't think we be able to set camp here.: He replied in assurance, " I agree, we need to find somewhere more dry."

A hour? Possibly the rest of the day? Who knows how long they walked around the island, finding nowhere even close to being dry. Soon snotlout began to complain, "Look! No dragons, no place for camp, let's go already!" Hiccup looked back at him in disapproval as did Hookfang which in turn made Snotlout raise his hands defensively as he gave a slight chuckle, "Joking, joking.". Astrid then looked forward, noticing a small cave like area with a dry stone slate. "There!" She stated happily and relieved.

It was dry enough to get a fire started with some monstrous nightmare gel and a bit of toothless's plasma blast. Fishlegs and Heather collapsed on the dry rock, clearly their feet tired and worn, as did the others. Now she was the only one standing. "This sucks. There isn't a dragon in sight, not even a terrible terror in the sky." Fishlegs said in a disappointed tone

.

Hiccup shrugged, "we knew this was probably gonna be a bust gang. Lets pack up and in the morning we will fly back to the edge." The twins were already asleep early, thank Thor. Now time to talk to Hiccup, alone. "HEY ASTRID!" Snotlout shouted, flexing slightly as astrid's moment seemed ruined, "What is it?!" She shouted, which he replied casually, "Do you think my muscles are too big?" She let out a big "UGHHHHHH" before turning away, Hiccup had already gone asleep leaning against toothless, even her own dragon was asleep. Heather and fishlegs were checking out the flora, and now snotlout was checking himself wasn't even close to what she wanted, she sighed, not feeling tired and began to walk into the swamp, maybe to find something that would change this trips mood.

(Heather's POV)

"Say fishlegs? Do you think these Alogemous ferns would harm the edge? They are a natural healing remedy." she stated to the larger set viking, in which she got the response, "Interesting idea. Sadly we can't, it is also highly agitative towards whispering deaths, drives them mad, and thor knows that one of these days that we will end up having to bring one to the edge." She really enjoyed being near Fishlegs, she didn't know exactly why, but possibly because she can relate to him.

Fishlegs looked to her then seen Astrid walking into the swamp, "say where do you think Astrid is off too?" She gave a confused look then looked at her as well, seemingly just as interested then stated, "Maybe she just wants some alone time? Odin knows I do sometimes."

(End of this Demo. :) I would like this last paragraph to introduce me, the Author. Hello, You can call me Hisoka or EpicToadGod, which is my youtube channels name. This is my first time on this site so I hope you can all give me a chance to get things worked out. Sorry but this is only a demo of the first episode. The rest will be published soon. :) I just wanted to see if any of you had any advice or suggestions as to what I should do, or where this story should drift too. :) I have some Ideas. Yet I would love to hear yours. This is my first httyd;rtte fanfic, I plan for this to become a very long series, with at least 100+ episodes (so roughly 100x10000k words. :) ) This is a big project that will develop around what you all love. Speaking of love, this does include romance and if you're looking for smut this isn't your fanfic. If the series didn't need it, neither does this. Also I will be making new dragons and using unused dragons from the series, (new of my own invention) and if you want to see what they look like, go check out my youtube channel, I will be posting my artwork there. Hope you all have a great day, expect the full episode 1 this week. :) )


End file.
